


L'ultimo giro di valzer – Frammenti di futuri contingenti

by Sherry Vernet (sherryvernet)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Future Fic(s), Gen, M/M, Multi, Not Gundam Wing: Frozen Teardrop Compliant, Other, Post-EW
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:26:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherryvernet/pseuds/Sherry%20Vernet
Summary: La Storia è come un valzer senza fine: in tre tempi, guerra, pace e rivoluzione si susseguono all'infinito.– Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz (1998) –Ovvero: Qualunque post-EW sarebbe un'alternativa preferibile a Frozen Teardrop. Qualunque. Ne seguono settantacinque, spesso incompossibili, da scegliere a caso.





	1. I.1

**Author's Note:**

> Un ultimo giro di valzer post AC 196, 75 frammenti di futuri possibili, in tre quarti.
> 
> I. Guerra (Heero)
> 
> II. Pace (Relena)
> 
> III. Rivoluzione (Duo)
> 
>  
> 
> Frozen Teardrop è un abominio inenarrabile, la cui unica ragione di essere è rivalutare la qualità artistica e letteraria delle peggiori fanfic in circolazione. Frozen Teardrop per me non è né sarà mai canonico. Frozen Teardrop è solo un brutto sogno e non è mai esistito.
> 
> Dunque, dal momento che qualunque post-EW è preferibile a Frozen Teardrop, questo è un caleidoscopio di futuri contingenti, spesso incompossibili.
> 
> Lo posto qui, perché altrimenti continuo a metterci mano e non scrivo le cosine che sono pagata per scrivere. Questa è fondamentalmente un'operazione d'igiene mentale, perché sono totalmente incapace di pensare a due cose contemporaneamente e devo in qualche modo elaborare l'ira funesta da Frozen Teardrop. In altre parole, è un lavoro scritto fondamentalmente per la sottoscritta, ed altrettanto fondamentalmente pubblicato perché la sottoscritta non continui a scriverlo. Ciò detto, nell'improbabile ipotesi che qualcuno passi da questi lidi, a me fa sempre piacere scambiare due parole – anche perché Gundam Wing ha più di vent'anni ed è difficile trovare leve della vecchia guardia con cui chiacchierarne

I.1

"Padre, perdonami perché ho peccato. In pensieri, parole ed omissioni. Le opere, quelle, già le sai. Sono imperdonabili".

Dietro alla grata del confessionale, gli occhi di Duo sono l'unico lampo di colore, tra il cardinalizio ed il quaresimale.

"Che penitenza credi di meritare? Mille  _Salve Relena_  e l'assoluzione?" Il tono è rassegnato, stanco, fattuale; taglia più a fondo della falce di 'Scythe.

"Duo... avevi ragione".

"Amen, fratello. Rendiamo infine grazie a Zero-Due. Vattene in pace".

_È quello il problema_ , gli vorrebbe dire, a capo chino e con un segno di croce. Poi lascia una manciata di monete e accende due candele mezzo consumate,  _ex voto_ rimesso quasi con devozione, per una fiammella tremolante: almenonon l'ha congedato con un  _Ritorna solo per l'estrema unzione._


	2. I.2

I.2

Relena viene a Bruxelles per riferirgli la notizia di persona – Hilde non ha avuto cuore di chiamare –:  _un guasto al propulsore; nessun superstite; solo un relitto, polveri pesanti, vuoto siderale._

La vita, senza Duo, continua come sempre, monotona, uguale. D'altronde, non si vedevano da anni – di rado sullo stesso corpo celeste; mai sullo stesso continente.

Duo è morto; non cambia quasi niente. Heero lo accetta (è un fatto, che altro si può fare?), come ha accettato la guerra, la pace, e tutto il resto.

Per qualche giorno ha meno appetito – sarà l'età, sarà un raffreddore: nulla, ormai, ha più lo stesso gusto. Dorme un po' meno; beve un po' troppo e un po' troppo spesso; acconsente solo a incarichi rischiosi da cui nessun altro sarebbe potuto ritornare... Insomma, niente di nuovo sotto il sole.

Passando il contropelo tra il mento e la gola, radendosi si taglia un paio di volte – la lama è ottusa, è un graffio, un incidente.

Lo specchio si rompe. Ed Heero quasi si sorprende nel trovarsi sulle mani vetro e sangue.

Poi – in una scheggia che si fa corteggiare dal lavandino, forse dal pavimento – lo taglia il suo sorriso di riflesso: contro lo stipite, a braccia conserte, col solito languore compiaciuto, nonostante gli anni Duo è pressappoco lo stesso; certo non è uno spettro.

La faccia di Heero, le sue mani, il sangue, il resto del corpo, sono una domanda; il Bieco Mietitore li soppesa, come a metterli in tasca – furbetto, gli occhi da bambino, sembra felice, monello; sghignazza; gli ruba pure l'anima di dosso.

"Heero Yuy, possibile che in tutto questo tempo tu non abbia imparato un accidente?"

E poi gli chiede dove sia l'ammoniaca, un accendino, e un orologio da sacrificare per rendere più fico il detonatore.

 

 

 

  



	3. I.3

I.3

Gli anni non sono stati indulgenti con nessuno di loro: troppe atmosfere su ossa ancora tenere come ali d'uccello, troppa morte nel cuore che ha vissuto appena, troppo sangue sulle mani e su tutto quello che dovessero toccare, troppa guerra combattuta e vinta da bambini, perché potessero esserlo.

Ventenni, negli occhi hanno orrori inenarrabili, incancellabili, a cui non possono sfuggire, da cui non si storna lo sguardo – come un film datato, o un album di ricordi sfogliato in una casa di riposo.

Trentenni, hanno acciacchi da vecchi, gli organi logorati, gli animi stanchi.

Quatre, se lo porta un colpo al cuore – a mezzogiorno, tra la terza tazza di caffè e la quinta sigaretta per quella riunione –, prima dei trentacinque.

Per quasi due decenni, Trowa vive in un'ombra semicrepuscolare, tra profili sfocati, solidi come sogni, che soltanto lui riesce a vedere. Il filo sotto i piedi, lo può a malapena a indovinare; ogni passo è falso, la meta una soltanto: danza coll'abisso – e ci rimette un femore, tre costole, un ginocchio, che non ritorneranno mai del tutto a posto. Finisce col gettarsi in pasto ad un leone, chiedendo  _per piacere_.

Wufei, verso i quarantaquattro, ha perso il senno: rincorre gatti immaginari; confonde Cicerone con Confucio, conta la vita in multipli di cinque; rilegge i lirici su un quaderno bianco, tutte poesie d'amore, ad alta voce, per l'ombra di Meilan che vive con lui nelle sue stanze di libri chiusi e vecchie alabarde polverose, eternamente invincibile e quattordicenne. Le versa il tè, le serve la cena, le offre fiori di carta ed origami così delicati che sembrano sul punto di sgretolarsi – forse, soltanto così glieli può offrire. Una volta al giorno, Duo – col suo passo da ladro, stando attentissimo a non farsi vedere – s'intrufola da lui per sparecchiare, per lasciargli abbracciare l'illusione; ma, di tanto in tanto, Fefè crede che siano stati i gatti ch'è convinto d'avere.

Dapprima ogni mese, poi settimanalmente, infine ogni sera, Heero con Duo passa buona parte della notte a ricordare cose di guerra: sogni imitati, da finto liceale; fratture ignorate, che vent'anni dopo fanno male; dirsi buongiorno a colpi di pistola; come fosse inebriante scontrarsi nel vuoto; la gravità, l'ebbrezza, perdere i sensi, il precipitare; la libertà che senti quando credi di stare per morire; la leggerezza e la rassegnazione, il peso d'ogni giorno; il dubbio d'essersi, già allora, amati tanto; questa o quella missione; le colonie – casa? – e il loro tradimento; la convinzione folle che ci fosse speranza per il mondo; il matematico cinismo del Sistema Zero; le piccole stranezze, le eccentricità, che avevano gli altri; la sorpresa, la gioia, l'incredulità d'avere un amico, finalmente.


	4. I.4

I.4

Tante cose, Heero le ha capite quasi immediatamente:

Wufei vede male da vicino, eppure gli occhiali da lettura gli fanno venire gli occhi rossi. Beve tè bianco, come se in un sorso potesse sciacquar via l'amarezza. Shenlong, per lui, è e non è  _Nataku_ ;  _Nataku_ , per Wufei, è la treccia per Duo. La sete di giustizia, il disperato senso dell'onore, sono tutto ciò che gli rimanga della sua gente, di quello che sarebbe potuto diventare un grande amore.

Wufei spera ancora nella retribuzione.

Quatre vede più di quanto lasci intendere: le cose come sono, quelle possibili e quelle da evitare; per lui l'impossibile è solo un parametro da ridefinire. Beve troppo caffè, ma preferisce un tè verde, bollente, disgustosamente dolce. Il suo senso di colpa è non tanto per gli atti, quanto per le omissioni, per il suo sangue, per il privilegio e la tragedia della sua nascita; s'estende ad includere le circostanze, le scelte degli altri, e – nei giorni difficili – le leggi della fisica. Spesso dorme male, e mai abbastanza; non è accertato che sia capace di sognare. Quando suona il violino o ascolta la musica, prima della melodia, sente la matematica. I silenzi di Trowa sono oggetto di pura ed assoluta riverenza, come se gli rivelassero infine qualcosa che non si prevede e che non s'aspetta, l'ottava meraviglia. Quatre s'aggrappa all'immagine che vorrebbe avere di sé, alla sensibilità, al tatto, a un'indole gentile: se ne riveste, come d'una corazza, perché è terrorizzato da quel che cova in cuore – e da come pensa con la testa.

Trowa ha dieci decimi, vede con chiarezza. Non beve né tè né caffè, se Quatre o la parte non lo forza. Riesce a dormire in ogni circostanza – bene, qualche volta. È di poche parole, tutte pesate, tutte giuste; quasi tutte buone. Il suo silenzio è eloquente, e culla qualcosa di così gentile che diventa fragile; l'avvolge, ma non lo nasconde. Trowa ha la serietà e la leggerezza d'un trapezista; sotto ai riflettori, passa inosservato, come un'ombra. Sa essere chiunque, all'evenienza.

Duo è un mistero, la contraddizione e il doppio di sé stesso – quasi un segreto che si rivela come una domanda.

Duo beve tutto, purché lo tenga sveglio, senza preferenza; Heero non è ancora convinto che Duo dorma.

Di tutti loro, indubbiamente è Duo il miglior pilota; l'infiltrato più scaltro; la minaccia inattesa che entra dalla finestra – come brezza –, fa una carneficina come fosse una festa, ed esce senza chiudere la porta. Ne fa un punto d'orgoglio, però non se ne vanta. Duo è competitivo e sa che il vero virtuosismo è nel controcanto: è più a suo agio sullo sfondo, per fare quel che deve – quel che vuole – e potersi defilare indisturbato; detesta dover prendere commiato, perché sa per esperienza che voglia dire essere il solo che rimane – e lo terrorizza. 

Duo non mente mai, ma offre spesso mezze verità, in apparenza senza alcuna importanza – Heero, tuttora, sovente non capisce quale sia una perla di saggezza e quale una sciocchezza.

Duo – che corteggia la Morte e si definisce  _Gramo Mietitore_  – ama la vita e gli esplosivi, quasi con tenerezza.

Duo, con Deathscythe, ancora si confessa – o meglio, coll'unico bullone che gli resta.

Duo è una tempesta che cova in un mattino di sereno. Duo è la pace nell'occhio del ciclone. Duo è sorprendente e spiazzante come un giorno di pioggia per chi, dalle colonie, non l'ha mai vista.

Duo fa lo scemo, però alla guerra, poi, ci va lo stesso.

Ma c'è una cosa che Heero, come un profeta, ha saputo sempre dall'inizio: tutti loro sono armi, un poco difettate, di distruzione di massa – e, senza disarmo, non c'è armistizio.


	5. I.5

I.5

Finita la guerra, Heero è alla deriva: disperso in mezzo a chissà quale mare – che, calmo, fa tanta più paura di quand'è in tempesta –, non alza lo sguardo e non parla; forse è troppo impegnato a tenersi a galla.

Passa le giornate a piegare origami – di carta da zucchero e carta velina, carta bibbia e carta di riso; di carta riciclata e cartastraccia – in gru, rane e farfalle; insetti tristi; poligoni impossibili, deliri matematici; figure antropomorfiche spettrali, che sembrano cadaveri; cuori troppo realistici.

Duo ci prova, però anche lui ha i propri fantasmi e, per queste cose, ha poca pazienza; per vederlo così, non ha più la forza.

Trowa – avendo giocato col fuoco, o forse perché è caduto un po' troppe volte battendo la testa – ha sensibilità nell'animo, ma non nella punta delle dita.

Quatre ha a malapena il tempo per un'email e una telefonata di circostanza; potrebbe non averne abbastanza neanche per il senso di colpa.

Dunque è Wufei che siede con lui nelle ore più lunghe delle mattine pallide, dei grigi pomeriggi.

"Insegnami", gli chiede.

E le mani di Heero piegano più adagio, meticolosamente, come spiegando il piano di un'ultima battaglia.


	6. I.6

I.6

Heero stappa una bottiglia di vino, che ha per caso – cortesia di Quatre per costringerlo a scrivere o a chiamare, forse anche per ricordargli di qualche anniversario. Non ha badato affatto all'etichetta: Milliardo sarà pure partito soltanto con quel che aveva indosso, con Noin a seguito come compagna o cane da guardia, e un pezzo di sapone in tasca, per lavarsi l'anima; ma, ancora adesso che ormai è ritornato, quel rosso rubino gli ricorda la sua uniforme ai tempi della guerra – e questo a Heero basta.

Almeno Zechs ha abbastanza rispetto da risparmiargli predica e movenze: che le cose stanno migliorando; che Relena è la stessa ed il potere non la sta corrompendo; che così è la vita; che i suoi compagni certo capiranno; che la guerra è finita... Neanche lui ci crede.

E allora si sorvegliano in silenzio, una bottiglia di vino ed un bicchiere in mezzo, da un lato a quello opposto della barricata.


	7. I.7

I.7

L'incanto – l'illusione – della pace si spezza in un giorno banale, un sabato di sole, mentre s'affaccendano ad essere come tutti gli altri, in quello che avanza della calca del mercato settimanale, all'ora un poco tarda in cui ci si affretta per andare a casa a cucinare. Un paio di sacchetti della spesa a testa, se la prendono comoda, godendosi la gravità e l'atmosfera della Terra, la compagnia dell'altro, e qualcosa che immaginano somigli alla spensieratezza, a passo lento e lieve, senza altre faccende da sbrigare.

Oggi, la cosa più eccezionale saranno Dorothy e Relena ospiti per cena; e Duo ha avuto la geniale idea d'invitare anche Quatre e Trowa, per ridere di più disgrazie altrui ed avere qualcun altro a compatirlo sogghignando sotto i baffi, impercettibilmente. Che Heero non possa farci niente, è inutile dirlo: già è tanto che l'idiota si sia degnato d'avvisare, tra il chiosco delle spezie e quello della frutta.

La questione più spinosa – italiano, arabo o orientale? – è stata lungamente dibattuta, risolta ed archiviata. Duo squamerà il pesce, affetterà le verdure per la zuppa, poi sarà prontamente esiliato sul divano, per ridurre al minimo la probabilità di esplosioni o d'avvelenamento – Milliardo è ancora convinto che si sia trattato d'un atto intenzionale e premeditato; Heero, dal canto suo, vivendo in quell'appartamento, avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno della (tuttora persistente) puzza di bruciato. Entrambi non sono inclini a incaponirsi sul servizio di bicchieri, posate e piatti da portata: per Heero non fa differenza e non gl'importa; Duo non avrebbe problemi a far mangiare gli invitati in piedi, colle mani, dalla pentola. Con un po' di fortuna, un paio di birre strategicamente piazzate, ed una buona dose di santa pazienza – Heero non ha ancora assassinato Duo: è la prova provata che ne ha tanta –, non ci sarà niente da ridefinire, spanna a spanna, come un confine in una guerra di trincea. Tutto sommato, si prospetta una piacevole serata; dovrà soltanto premurarsi che tutte le lame siano ben smussate, nel caso ci scappi la coltellata.

Meditazioni oziose, non valgono a distrarlo, né contano più niente, quando infine li vede. Accanto a lui, Duo è una statua di sale, questione d'un istante.

Seduti al bar, sul ciglio della strada, ciascuno di fronte a una granita troppo allegra, troppo colorata, il Dottor J e G, il Professore, sembrano pensionati, vecchietti in vacanza; sventolano il giornale, sorridendo – un passate curioso di certo penserebbe che stiano richiamando l'attenzione dei nipoti. Stanno benissimo, per essere due morti.

"Domani. 22:00. Portate Zero-Tre e Zero-Quattro", ordina J, diritto al sodo, alzandosi e appuntando su un tovagliolo solo le coordinate, con la mano di carne. G lascia una mancia generosa al cameriere, a loro un saluto.

Nella fondina – senza cui non esce – discretamente coperta dalla giacca, la pistola a Heero non è parsa mai così pesante.

"Almeno, per stasera non dovremo disdire", osserva Duo, approfittandone per fare una pausa: requisita una sedia, i piedi sul tavolino, sbuccia una mela sottratta dalla busta della spesa.

Il coltello a serramanico gl'è passato dallo stivale alla mano così velocemente che finanche Heero ha avuto difficoltà a seguire il movimento – ma non esita ad accettare lo spicchio che gl'è offerto, in bilico tra un pollice e il filo del rasoio.

 


	8. I.8

I.8

Zero-Uno è l'ultimo della lista, dunque se lo aspettava; non è comunque pronto.

Questo, qui e adesso, non è un futuro che il Sistema Zero ha computato: questo, qui e adesso, è un sacrificio umano, troppo umano – forse alla pace, forse alla guerra, forse allo spietato ordine del mondo, forse al passato che hanno condiviso, al tempo sprecato –; l'esito è tanto infallibile quant'è stato inatteso.

La consapevolezza segue al primo affondo, sul filo del rasoio, preciso per intento ed esperienza: è già finita, non in un fiotto, ma con una calma ineluttabile, goccia a goccia. Non può fare niente, se non provare con le mani a tenersi le budella dentro, ad afferrare un attimo ancora, caldo, appiccicoso e che macchia le dita scivolando via, senza scampo.

_Perché?_ , vorrebbe chiedergli, ma ha troppo sangue in bocca – e la domanda, in fondo, non ha senso.

Zero è una sua vecchia conoscenza: è familiare, noto, pensano allo stesso modo; sarebbe stato un amico, se un Sistema potesse capire il sentimento.

Sin dall'inizio, Zero è stato il principale indiziato: l'unico – credevano – in grado di riuscire nell'impresa, soltanto per un calcolo efferato.

Ma oltre al calcolo, Heero ha davanti anche tristezza e risentimento, cose che Zero non è in grado di provare.

_Bizzarro_  – pensa –  _quanto sia facile dimenticare che un pilota solo ne abbia sconfitti due al contempo, quasi senza sudare. Bizzarro, quanto sia facile ignorare un numero di mezzo. Bizzarro, quant'è facile perdonargli il dolore, l'assassinio, finanche il tradimento._

Zero non s'inginocchierebbe mai di fronte a un moribondo, a sfiorargli una guancia e segnargli la fronte, in un addio e una benedizione.

Zero non si prenderebbe mai la briga di spiegare che soltanto così, soltanto eliminando tutti loro, la guerra potrà davvero finire.

Zero non saprebbe dire  _mi dispiace_. Zero non capisce amore o devozione.

No, non è Zero che lo guarda, cogli occhi di una Morte che Heero conosce troppo intimamente.

"Ti voglio tanto bene", non è Zero infine a confessarlo, un peccato regalato che non ha assoluzione.

Duo si porta la stessa lama alla gola; in un sorriso scarlatto, mischia il loro sangue per l'ultima volta.

Heero lo sa: sa che non è Zero, sa che è necessario e personale – e che avere appena il tempo di vederlo morire, è la sua punizione. Un istante dopo, non importa.


	9. I.9

I.9

È cominciata così come comincia sempre tutto, tra di loro: con una sfida, che sembrerebbe all'ultimo sangue, ma è appena semiseria; una competizione tra compagni cui piace vincere, giocando ad essere rivali, per l'euforia di confrontarsi finalmente con qualcuno ad armi pari. O forse era cominciata tanto prima, con un paio di colpi di pistola, sparati senza mirare né alla testa né al cuore.

Per capire che Duo, a suo modo, è affidabile, talentuoso, e competente, c'era voluto un istante – col braccio dominante fuori uso, all'improvviso; una pallottola precisamente a un centimetro e mezzo dall'arteria femorale; e lo stupore che qualcun altro al mondo potesse capire.

Negli anni che entrambi hanno smesso di contare, quasi ogni giorno è stato una battaglia – che si combatte con rispetto, con onore, e perché si vuole – in cui arretrare talvolta è necessario come un passo di danza, ma è anche l'avanzata che vince la guerra, senza che nessuno perda.

Come per ogni missione, Heero non ha mai avuto dubbi, non ha fatto domande, e sotto tortura non ha detto niente. Però, a un alleato bisogna far rapporto, chiedere o dare indicazioni e direttive:  _anch'io; che vuoi per colazione?; non fermarti; resta; per favore._

 


	10. I.10

I.10

"C'è sempre un'altra guerra", ringhia Wufei, con sacrosanta indignazione, la voce distorta dall'ira, dallo sforzo e dal ripetitore di scarsa qualità – com'è d’altronde il resto del robot inferiore che si trova costretto a pilotare.

"È la stramaledetta natura umana", sentenzia Duo, di nuovo nei panni di giudice e giuria. "Siamo una massa di carogne e di cretini". Elettosi boia, decapita tre avversari di fila, in un colpo solo, con una barra di metallo che mezz'ora fa era un lampione. "Noi per primi", è un pensiero detto sottovoce, mentre gira un angolo di corsa, o quanto di corsa quest'ammasso di ferraglia possa andare. "Oh, coraggio, Ronzinante! Non mi abbandonare!", incita il catorcio, che nonostante tutto ha battezzato con l'olio del motore ed uno sputo, poi nel sangue nemico. Ribadisce il concetto con un paio di colpi bene assestati al pannello di controllo; dalla trasmittente, suonano come bombe.

"La guerra non è mai finita", osserva Quatre dalla retroguardia, con acume politico oltre che militare – non che, nell'infuriare dell'ennesima schermaglia, abbia la voglia o il tempo di stare a pensare alla diplomazia e agli assetti cangianti sullo scacchiere internazionale. "Zero-Tre, avanza a ore due. Zero-Uno, ore dieci. Proviamo a circondarli e a chiuderla qui, almeno per oggi", aggiunge, conciso; tutti gli altri sentono chiaramente che sta trattenendo un'imprecazione o una bestemmia, uno dei novantanove nomi di Allah (o di qualunque cosa in cui, di questi tempi, creda) sospeso tra la gola e le labbra, sulla punta della lingua.

Trowa esegue alla lettera, senza dire niente.  _Ar-Raḥmān, Ar-Raḥīm, Al-Malik_... Strattonando i comandi, conta tra sé e sé, per vedere quanti ne ricordi. È un esercizio ozioso: già sa la risposta; sa quali, perché, e come si scrivano in caratteri arabi, con le dita, su una schiena nuda. I freni funzionano male, il braccio sinistro a stento si muove; se lo farà bastare. Ognuno, in battaglia, si consola come può, con quello che gli pare. Dopo una vita a farlo, uccidere richiede scarsa concentrazione, come mangiare fuoco negli ultimi spettacoli d'una tournée che si è trascinata troppo a lungo.

"Qui Zero-Uno. Ricevuto," conferma Heero. È stanco, è dolorante, è sudato: manca l'aria, in quest'abitacolo con cui non ha ancora familiarizzato – ed è progressivamente più convinto che il sistema di ventilazione non sia rotto, bensì difettoso. Wing, lui gli manca come un arto amputato. E gli manca anche la certezza d'essere un uomo d'onore, di parola; presto gli mancherà pure il coraggio di guardarsi in faccia, sebbene con vergogna. È stato un ragazzino scellerato, si è fatto una promessa che mai avrebbe potuto mantenere; forse anche allora lo sapeva – avrebbe dovuto – ma ingenuamente ci sperava. Heero è comunque un soldato: ha ucciso, sta uccidendo, ucciderà ancora, perché deve, anche se non vuole; e che non voglia non gli dovrebbe importare, come non importa quasi a nessun altro. "Passo e chiudo."

Ma il canale privato, quello tra loro due, è sempre aperto: sull'interferenza statica di fondo, la voce di Duo gli fa compagnia, con un flusso di parole di cui è irrilevante il senso (rimpianto per G o un qualunque ingegnere che sappia il suo mestiere, giudizi impietosi sui propulsori e sul baricentro, improperi da far arrossire uno scaricatore di porto, assiomi a caso di matematica pura, leggi della fisica quantistica); poi, canticchiando  _que sera_   _sera_  tra una sprangata, una granata ed una serie di spari, rigorosamente a ritmo. Alla metà della seconda strofa, Zero-Due l'ha quasi raggiunto; Heero lo vedrebbe, se questa carretta avesse sensori sul retro – ma per saperlo, non he ha bisogno. Al ritornello, l'ha superato e gli apre la strada: come spesso in passato, sorridendo e parlando d'altro, fa il suo lavoro sporco per salvare quanto sia possibile salvare, parandosi tra la coscienza di Heero e la carne da macello.

"Duo... grazie", gli dice dopo, quando per oggi è tutto finito e sono entrambi di nuovo all'aria aperta – che è sporca di polvere e rovina, di spazzatura e di qualche cadavere che brucia.

Duo non alza lo sguardo, ma stringe un po' più forte la sua mano. "Mi dispiace d'essere arrivato tardi, che sia stato troppo poco",  _di aver solo limitato i danni, di non avertelo impedito, di non averti salvato._  "Diavolo, Ronzinante è lento!" Si sta scusando di non essere onnisciente, onnipresente e onnipotente, di non essere Dio; e benché sia un miglioramento rispetto a qualche anno addietro, quando ne era convinto, per Heero è un nonsenso.

"No, Duo, quello non importa. Grazie… di essere mio amico”. 


	11. I.11

I.11

Ha visto Relena cadere, come un birillo.

L'impatto giusto, l'angolo perfetto, l'irresistibile pressione che trapassa le cervella – senza sforzo, senza resistenza –, e tutti s'afflosciano come bambole di pezza.

Lei è andata giù diritta, una mazza di scopa: probabilmente Relena è l'eccezione anche alla fisica e alla morte. Non alla politica.

Ed Heero, con orrore, è colpito in faccia dalla consapevolezza di non provar nient'altro che rassegnazione, un po' d'amarezza.

"La Pace è finita. Questa è la dichiarazione d'una nuova guerra", è tutto quel che pensa. "Sbarrate le uscite, inclusi i dotti d'aerazione, le fogne e le finestre", è quello che dice. E già marcia all'ingresso principale, inamidato quanto l'uniforme, trascinando sulla bocca dello stomaco un peso piccolo piccolo, che quasi non sente e forse è il suo cuore.

È Duo che corre accanto a lei, contro il buon senso a tamponarle le ferite, a mormorarle parole rassicuranti (le sole che conosca, tutte vagamente salmodianti, in una lingua morta, retaggi dell'infanzia), ad inginocchiarsi nel suo sangue, perché qualcuno deve. Gli bagna i vestiti, gli sporca le mani; dispettoso, gli s'infila nelle scarpe, come pioggia che l'avesse aspettato in una pozzanghera in cui si decide di saltare; lento, ancora caldo, come una carezza, piano gl'inzuppa la punta della treccia, gli resta nei capelli e fa amicizia col resto dei defunti che Duo si porta dietro, sulle spalle, ma che ancora oggi non sa come piangere.

Poi, come un cappellano militare, le chiude gli occhi e la saluta con un bacio sulla fronte – lei che fu la sua rivale, l'amica migliore –, un'altra gentilezza che non serve a niente.

 

 


	12. I.12

I.12

Come la verità sbattuta in faccia, con una pistola piantata in mezzo agli occhi, una nove millimetri a punta cava diventa complicata da ignorare.

Eppure, una parte di Heero cerca comunque scuse, o una spiegazione, il trucco seminascosto dal sipario che sveli l'illusione; almeno una buona ragione. Questa parte di Heero, che ostinatamente vorrebbe aggrapparsi ancora a una speranza, però non è disarmata né ha entrambe le braccia fratturate; un taglio di machete da un lato all'altro della spalla, passando l'osso come fosse burro; e la canna d'una semiautomatica posata sulla fronte, ancora bollente, in uno strambo bacio della buonanotte.

Da protocollo, questa parte andrebbe eliminata, immediatamente, prima che possa compromettere il resto della missione. Ma la missione è già naufragata; e tutti loro, i rimasti, saranno sommersi dai marosi, spolpati dalle onde alla deriva – inclusa la parte difettata e le altre parti di Heero, che a stento sta in piedi e senza dubbio sragiona.

Oltre alle fratture, oltre alla ferita, oltre all'intimità indesiderata con una Magnum – che ha i suoi anni, ma è perfettamente curata, e puzza di polvere da sparo consumata, lealtà cieca, del sangue sulle mani da una vita –, Heero probabilmente ha almeno una contusione. Lo stomaco gl'è stretto in una morsa e dalla nausea (o forse è solo l'agonia); il neon anonimo è stranamente morbido, sfocato; la stanza (tutta: il muro segnato dagli spari, sotto la sua schiena; il soffitto, sul punto di cadere; il pavimento, ch'è pura gravità, esponenziale) respira, si contrare, sembra farsi più piccola e più grande, quasi viva, trema come una convulsione. E la voce del buon senso è diventata quella di Duo, con tanto di tono, di registro, del monologo che già gli ha ripetuto quasi all'infinito – uscendo di casa, trenta secondi dopo la convocazione; bisbigliando, in un controcanto sottovoce, per tutta la riunione; poi saccheggiando l'armeria, tra un ordine, un  _per favore_  furioso quanto una bestemmia, ed un segno di croce; sul jet anonimo e straordinariamente silenzioso, pilotando con una tensione che non gl'aveva mai visto addosso; infine, un attimo prima d'andare a piazzare gli esplosivi nei punti nevralgici della base nemica, supplicandolo, con disperazione...  _Aspettami. Non fare niente d'avventato. Non entrare da solo, nel caso fosse vero._

È vero. È tutto vero. Heero non ha aspettato.

Ed ora non c'è niente a frapporsi tra lui e Trowa – tranne la pistola sulla pelle, pesante come un abbraccio troppo forte quando ci si saluta a malincuore.

Vent'anni d'amicizia giacciono di lato, trafitti dal coltello ormai spezzato che Heero non ha usato – avrebbe potuto, avrebbe dovuto; il cuore gliel'ha impedito.

Trowa l'aveva raccolto quando era appena un burattino rotto, autodistrutto; l'aveva portato a casa, cullato nel pugno di Heavyarms; l'aveva curato; l'aveva nutrito; l'aveva ascoltato confessare che morire fa atrocemente male, e insieme ne avevano riso; l'aveva accompagnato nella sua cerca della redenzione, per tenergli la mano e seppellirlo nel caso in cui avesse ottenuto la sola che potesse comprendere o volere, la sola commisurata all'errore. Vent'anni d'amicizia... La parte sciocca di Heero, no, non ha potuto; nessun'altra ha osato.

Ma vent'anni d'amicizia – di guerra che, bambini, non hanno saputo lasciar nel passato – sono fuochi di paglia di fronte a Quatre e ad ogni sua parola, ad ogni suo desiderio sottaciuto, anche se Quatre è impazzito. Per Trowa tutto vale il prezzo d'un sorriso, pure la pace per cui hanno combattuto; l'orrore d'una sorella tradita e di un vecchio amico; finanche Wufei, ch'è saltato in aria col Senato.

Heero vorrebbe potersi dire che, al posto suo, se fosse stato Duo ad aver perso il senno e la morale, l'avrebbe giustiziato; però non può mentire. D'altronde, Duo è vissuto sempre delirando, col cuore al posto giusto, ma lungi dall'essere uno stinco di santo; e raramente Heero l'è stato a sentire, sebbene troppo spesso abbia avuto ragione. Avrebbe dovuto ascoltarlo, avrebbe dovuto aspettarlo, lasciarsi accompagnare e custodire... Poco male: Duo ha sempre vestito meglio i panni dell'angelo vendicatore.

Zero-Due verrà, sta già venendo: arriverà discreto, arriverà in silenzio, l'ombra d'una morte rapida, gentile – ché questa volta viene a spigolare un compagno d'arme, quasi un fratello. Forse ormai ha mietuto o sta mietendo; ma, Heero, lo dovrà vendicare, ché per salvarlo neppure il Mietitore può arrivare in tempo.

Heero, è da una vita ch'è pronto a morire: certo, ha qualche rimpianto; ma questa è la sua ora e lo accetta in pace. Rivolge, dunque, l'ultimo pensiero a chi è dovuto; recita le sue prime ed ultime preghiere: che Duo abbia pietà, prenda la sua vendetta; che non sia crudele e non renda Trowa il solo sopravvissuto, con tutto quello che ha tradito, che ha sacrificato, alla fine per niente – soltanto un altro po' di sangue che, dopo averne versato così tanto, è insignificante.

Annuisce infine a Trowa e alla pistola.

Per premere un grilletto basta un secondo: poco, troppo poco, per ammazzare vent'anni d'amicizia – una parte di Heero ancora ci crede, ancora ci spera.

Trowa spara.


	13. I.13

I.13

Mariemaia non ha altro da fare che ricordar la guerra – e, alla sua età, così si ricorda: come si sogna.

Due volte all'anno, Heero va a lasciarglielo avere – un dono di Natale, uno di compleanno – ed a veder Wufei, che veglia su di lei come un compagno di cella o un fratello maggiore, un guerriero sconfitto che non abbia un altro comandante da seguire, guardiano e tutore dell'orfana cui ha ammazzato il padre.

Une apre la porta come un cappellano schiude i cancelli d'un vecchio cimitero; e Heero scende nella tomba a conferire – da soldato scelto a generale, da bimba a ragazzino – coll'ultimo fantasma di cui è l'assassino.

La prima volta, sei mesi dopo la sua sola sconfitta, lei ha otto anni appena da qualche ora; il rimorso negli occhi ha lasciato il posto ad una qualche tristezza, quella malinconia che prende chi è sempre vissuto con assoluta certezza e poi l'ha persa. Nei toni pastello, infantili, dei suoi vestiti, della sua cameretta, immobile sulla carrozzella, sembra una statua sepolcrale, un angioletto grottesco, colla faccia di pietra e la testa rossa. Lei non gli dice niente, niente gli domanda – forse non c'è niente da aggiungere, forse c'è troppo che ancora non capisce –; lui non le risponde. Nella luce del maggio, alla finestra, Wufei legge sottovoce versi sui campi, sul bestiame, sulla pace, con la spada al fianco ed in alta uniforme.

La seconda volta, lei è già stanca, consumata da una fame segreta che le ha scavato il viso, rendendola più gracile e più grande. "La pace è logorante", gli spiega, la voce bianca, nitida e squillante – la cosa più viva, più brillante, in quel mattino esangue di dicembre –, svelando ed assolvendo quello che anche lui sente. Dal suo canto, Wufei ha un libro chiuso di poesie in grembo – parole antiche, ideogrammi eleganti, sull'assenza, la quiete, l'inverno. Une entra portando tè e biscotti, un'offerta votiva per i morti; di loro tutti, morti a loro volta, nessuno l'accetta.

La nona, Mariemaia veste abiti più pallidi, spogliati di colore, quasi una divisa carceraria sul fondo cipria e confetto della carta da parati coi soliti caroselli stregati e carillon rotti, che sono tagli per misurare i giorni in cella quando il tempo non passa, quando la condanna non si sconta. Ha le braccia e le gambe troppo lunghe, le ginocchia magre, sempre ferme; è in quel limbo indeciso tra infanzia e adolescenza, quando in atto si è nulla, in potenza chiunque – a meno che ogni alternativa non sia stata bruciata, assieme ad un accordo di non belligeranza, alla beata innocenza e al resto d'una vita, in un colpo di stato a sette anni, durante le vacanze. Che stia crescendo, anche a Heero è evidente; così come evidente che per nessuno di loro cambierà niente. Sulla scrivania, tra la polvere e la carta da lettere che Mariemaia non usa, Une ha deposto fiori di campo – ginestre, malva, camomilla; giunchiglie, fiordalisi e margherite – che già stanno sfiorendo e odorano di sterpaglie secche, come l'aria attorno a certe lapidi coi nomi consumati dalla pioggia e dal vento, o dalla lima di chi se ne vergogna. Wufei scorre un romanzo di formazione o sul venire al mondo; solo con un dito tiene il segno.

La tredicesima volta, lei lo accoglie col fuoco negli occhi: è un fervore, un'arsura nuova, che Heero riconosce e che lei ancora non capisce, ma che la consuma laddove lo spirito si trasforma in un fatto materiale, al posto di quello che non sentirà mai per davvero sotto al mezzo busto – le cosce, le caviglie, ciò che le si cela tra le anche – per una pallottola rimbalzata male tra la dodicesima costola e la spina dorsale. "Lo sai che siamo vivi tutt'e due?", gli rivela comunque, temeraria, vorace ed incurante, in un'offerta ed un giuramento segreto, o una trattativa che sa di congiura e profuma d'intrigo, di guerra promessa. Wufei sfoglia un volume di poesie erotiche che sono forse anche d'amore, distrattamente, ripetendo a mente l' _Arte_  di Sun Tzu, quasi sorpreso di ricordarla ancora tutta, parola per parola.

La volta dopo, Heero ritorna trascinando Duo per mano e per la treccia, come uno scudo o un vessillo sfacciato in mezzo alla battaglia, con l'onestà crudele che a un'altra combattente non vuole risparmiare e che le deve. Ma Mariemaia si limita a guardarli tutt'e due, con triplicato ardore ed un sorriso ferale, come se Zero-Due fosse un regalo nuovo da scartare – e forse lo è; meglio: è un'arma da usare, se solo Heero glielo lasciasse fare. "Che cosa vuoi da me?", l'accusa lui, ed è una scusa, quasi una difesa; tuttavia è esitante. "Niente che tu non possa darmi, Zero-Uno. Niente che tu non m'abbia già dato", gelida e dolce, lei gli risponde. Wufei scuote il capo, corruga la fronte; tra il divertito e lo sconsolato, guarda al trattato sulla retorica, la diplomazia, la persuasione, che mezz'ora prima le stava declamando.

La volta ancora successiva non è né a mezz'estate né d'inverno; è bensì una visita d'urgenza, che interrompe il rito e spezza l'incanto, prima del tempo: comunque vada, non ce ne sarà un'altra; i caroselli stregati, i carillon rotti, non staranno più fermi su sé stessi contando un altro anno. Heero entra con Duo e due borsoni a testa, pesanti come pesa solo il metallo – è un peso familiare, che lo fa sentire più leggero. In piedi, tra il muro e il secretaire, c'è anche Trowa, serio e silenzioso come sempre; con la grazia usuale e con riverente gentilezza, regge la testa di Quatre fluttuante nello schermo, su un canale certo così sicuro che neanche Heero lo potrebbe craccare. Mariemaia ha l'età che aveva lui quando si trasformò in una stella cadente per un'operazione di violenza e terrore, di liberazione, in cui avrebbe potuto perder tutto, ma per fortuna non aveva niente. Come una stella fissa, oggi lei è raggiante, fulgente in un bagliore di sangue. Une è discretamente assente, in avanscoperta o per poter negare. Stavolta Wufei non sta leggendo niente, però ha in mano una mappa ed un giornale – non importa quale: la prima pagina è comunque un necrologio per Relena Darlian; qualcuno annuncia anche un funerale.

"Bene, signori!", sorride la ragazzina che è ritornata ad esser generale. "Qual è la situazione? Abbiamo una guerra da finire. È giunta l'ora di resuscitare".

 

 


	14. I.14

I.14

Con un paio di firme e dichiarazioni d'intenti, cambiano i tempi, cambiano i governi, da un giorno all'altro, come calzini sporchi; però, a conti fatti, non cambia quasi niente.

Quatre ancora crede che la vita sia una partita a scacchi, e che si vinca solo calcolando ogni mossa freddamente, sin dall'apertura, con tutti i dovuti sacrifici – pedoni, cavalieri, talvolta una regina, più spesso i nostri amici. Le scuse ed il senso di colpa non valgono a lavargli il sangue dalle mani, o la coscienza; ma, qualche volta, va al circo a confessarsi dagli spalti, cercando l'assoluzione nel volteggiare d'un trapezio, nel richiamo del vuoto, nel canto d'ogni lama che Catherine tira, per sentirsi ancora in grado d'avere paura.

Trowa, lui trova la bellezza in qualunque cosa: in Elsa ed Aslan, i suoi vecchi leoni, che hanno perso i denti senza mai conoscere la caccia, nel loro disprezzo del fuoco e della frusta, nel terrore dei topi e dei bambini; nello sguardo più freddo, più calcolatore, di Quatre mentre pensa e non vuol farsi vedere; nei costumi di scena che odorano di fieno, di sabbia, di sudore, e che il capocomico stende ad arieggiare, fischiettando, ma lava raramente; nel veleno di Nag, il cobra reale stanco di sognare, che il mese scorso ha morso fatalmente il suo incantatore; nel plauso della folla – se chiude gli occhi, ha il suono della pioggia che cade sul metallo, o dell'ultimo nastro nel braccio di Heavyarms quando non s'ha quasi più niente da sparare. Forse aveva visto una bellezza assurda, orripilante, anche nella carezza del vuoto siderale, quando non aveva potuto fare altro che fluttuare e ripensare a Zero – Zero-Quattro? – che l'aveva abbattuto e abbandonato senza lasciarsi commuovere, aspettando che l'ossigeno finisse. Una bellezza così, s'ha da dimenticare, talora assieme al resto che non si riesca più a sopportare (lo scopo, la missione, il suo ed il nostro nome); ma si continua comunque a respirare con orrore e parsimonia, perché si sa che l'aria potrebbe non bastare.

Per Wufei, il mondo è una biblioteca, o un grande cimitero (che poi è la stessa cosa); probabilmente, lo sarebbe anche il paradiso, se lui ci credesse o almeno ci sperasse. Avendo perso troppo e non volendo scordarlo, cerca in tutto una storia – nel nome d'ogni strada; nel filo d'una spada arrugginita, nel sangue che la incrosta e che lui non osa ripulire; nel pezzo di Nataku che si porta in tasca, quella interna alla giacca, sopra al cuore –: qualcosa da mandare a memoria e tramandare, un'etichetta impressa nella carne, incisa nella pietra, che sia quella vera, quella giusta.

Heero, per chi lo conosce, è come sempre: sotto al gundanium e all'addestramento, sotto ai suoi muscoli che piegano il metallo, nel midollo dolce delle ossa, ha la stessa costanza, la stessa tenerezza; conscio d'essere un'arma, s'augura comunque di non doverla usare – per lui, la pistola è un peso familiare contro al fianco; tra le dita, è l'opportunità di non sparare.

Duo lo capisce, come ha capito tutto, dall'inizio; non è un sacrificio provare a lasciarglielo avere – del resto, coi comandi e col coltello, è sempre stato un poco più veloce; e ha sempre avuto la coscienza flessibile, il tocco leggero, e la discrezione di chi ha imparato a rubare per mangiare. Così lo protegge, è un'ombra gentile che lo avvolge, in cui nessun altro si potrebbe avventurare – Heero fa finta di niente, spesso neppure se ne accorge –: smonta assieme a lui questo o quel motore, per migliorarlo, per ricostruire; gli mostra la luna dalla Terra, che sembra così fascinosa, troppo bella per essere davvero una grossa roccia; veglia su di lui, dormendogli accanto con un occhio aperto, quello affilato, che mappa innanzitutto ogni via di fuga e vede tutto come un'arma impropria, uno strumento di morte – ed ogni vita come un prezzo da pagare, ma comunque a sconto.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	15. I.15

I.15

Wufei scrive romanzi di guerra – per finirla; forse per vincerla, almeno sulla carta. Talvolta vomita qualche lirica d'amore, un racconto o due sul tradimento, sopra il riscatto, sulla resurrezione – perché e percome, non è pronto ad ammetterlo: non sa come dirlo. Progetta oziosamente una novella che parli di perdono e pentimento, di un'altra occasione; tutta al futuro, come una profezia a lieto fine – vorrebbe averne il tempo, ma ha poca convinzione. Una sola pagina di lasciti e di scuse, saluti e confessioni, da mesi è ripiegata in un cassetto, tra  _In riva all'acqua_  ed un fiore secco, fermata da un anello troppo stretto.

In ogni parola, cerca la verità col lanternino; ricuce il passato e il proprio volto, come un mostro, per dirsi di conoscere chi è stato, d'essersi capito. Con la sintassi, ricostruisce l'ordine del mondo, anche se è finto.   
Occasionalmente, s'intinge il pennino in una vena – quando la notte è fonda e la luce, fioca, a stento s'indovina –, dicendosi che magari stasera sarà la volta buona.

Heero gli fa da editore, talora da censore; è troppo gentile: se la memoria diventa ingannevole, lo vuole risparmiare, perché sa bene che cosa significhi avere troppo onore – e che sopravvivere fa male da morire.

Wufei, tuttavia, chiede comunque a Duo, perché è suo amico e non gli può mentire.

"Fefè, è troppo nobile: non c'è abbastanza sangue; non fa abbastanza orrore".


End file.
